Elemental Wolves
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: Steve runs into some unusual wolves. I don't own the characters besides the elemental wolves.


Elemental Wolves

Steve went out of his little house one day and wanted to find some wolves. He had plenty of bones and pork chops to gain favor over a canine companion. He set off to the frozen plains of the north, hoping that there was a pack nearby.

The sun began to set. Steve knew that the monsters were already awakening. He darted into a cave, sealed the entrance, and put up some torches. Much to his surprise, there were carvings all over the wall. They depicted some humans, alone and shivering in a sandy cave. A wolf with something on it, possibly fire, came to their aid. It warmed them in exchange for some petting. The next scene had a human riding on a wolf with wings over the epic hills. They flew and dashed around all the beautiful peaks and floating islands. The last scene showed a hunter who couldn't find anything to eat. A wolf with icicles over its body brought the person meat. Deciding these wolves might be real, Steve wanted to find them as soon as the sun rose.

Steve strode out into the snowy plains. He dashed about, looking for the icicle wolf. In the afternoon he came across some paw prints, and they lead to a cave with ice and snow all around and in it. Sleeping in the back was the beautiful icicle wolf. It had icicles around its eyes, paws and neck. It also seemed twice as robust as the typical wolf. Cautiously, Steve walked up to it, holding a snowball.

"Yip?"

The icicle wolf happily eyed the snowball. After Steve gave it the snowball it gained a red collar. It followed Steve to the next hidey-hole for the night.

The next day, Steve and Icy headed off for the hills. The sheer cliffs and floating gravel proved difficult to manage. Suddenly, a rush of wind was felt by the two explorers. Looking around, Steve found the wind wolf. It gracefully flew over the hills and under the arches. Steve held out a pork chop, hoping the scent would make it land near him. The wind wolf flew down and landed right in front of Steve. It snagged the pork chop right out of Steve's hand, and ate it.

"Ruff!" The wind wolf's bark was much coarser than the icicle wolf's.

"Yip!"

The wind wolf gained the red collar, and offered Steve a quick flight. Steve was amazed at the agility of the wolf in the air, even with his weight. As the sun set, the three explorers settled in for the night.

Next morning, it was off to the desert. The icicle wolf didn't like the heat, but still came along. Surprisingly, none of its icicles melted. The wolf simply panted a lot. They then caught a glimpse of flame. Steve had a piece of charcoal out, since he was sketching a map. As soon as he set down the paper, a fiery wolf gaze met his own. It wanted the charcoal, so Steve tossed it to the wolf. Happily chewing away, the flame wolf seemed just plain adorable.

"Arf?" The flame wolf's bark seemed very domineering.

"Ruff!"

"Yip!"

The flame wolf gained the signature red collar, and followed Steve back home. However, an Enderman attacked. The wolves charged into battle, with the flame wolf running the fastest and setting it on fire. The agile wind wolf was able to sneak in and dodge attacks. The robust icicle wolf focused the blows on it, but didn't seem seriously injured.

"Thanks a lot Icy, Gust and Flame."

"Arf!"

"Ruff!"

"Yip!"

Thanks to his canine friends, Steve made it home with three new companions to go caving with. As the days rolled on, Steve noticed that the flame wolf would brave The Nether with him, since Flame wasn't afraid of anything. The wind wolf brought drops and ores that Steve couldn't reach directly to him. The icicle wolf would follow Steve into The End since the chill of the End Portal pleased them. All three were unique, and all three liked Steve. Steve took good care of his newfound friends, even when he managed to tame some regular wolves too. Not even creepers dared challenge Steve when Flame was around. Snow golems learned from Icy how to damage what they attacked. Finally, Steve found himself able to jump higher and farther in Gust's presence.

"You're the best wolves a Steve can ask for."


End file.
